


The Divorce

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [50]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Hailey get divorced but are still able to remain friends.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	The Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: The Divorce  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Jay and Hailey get divorced but are still able to remain friends.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Word to use: Coffee

PUtP # 50: The Divorce

The divorce had gone through that night. Jay had a text from his lawyer at 7 that said the paperwork had finally been finished.

Apparently, Hailey had gotten the same text from her lawyer, too. When she looked up, their eyes locked and they both nodded at each other.

They were both sad that their marriage hadn't worked out, but they'd promised each other they'd remain friends and definitely remain partners.

When Voight walked out of his office and told all of them to go home, they did. Jay got up from his chair, made sure his gun and badge were secured, and checked his wallet and phone.

Hailey did the same and then walked over to Jay. "What do you say we get out here? Go to a diner, get a late dinner and some coffee as partners and friends?"

Jay smiled and nodded at Hailey's words. Exes or not, they still cared about each other. They still had each other's back. That was never gonna change and he was grateful for it.

He was grateful to have her in his life. A few minutes later, once they were sure they had everything they needed, they headed for their cars.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
